


Ode to Boy [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When he moves I watch him from behind</i><br/>He turns and laughter flickers in his eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Boy [FANVID]

Download: [Ode to Boy](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Ode_to_Boy.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eagJUC6JICQ) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Ode to Boy" by Yazoo

 

For Ea.

 

Hutch and his silent angst. SHarecon 2010. 


End file.
